


Save a Bull, Ride a Cowboy

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Physical Disability, Sexual Content, the bullriding au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo just wants to run the stupid fair roller coaster and get his job done and over with. It's not his fault some ridiculous cowboy wants to make his job harder for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Aka what if McCree was an actual cowboy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Bull, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 10k+ fic and is currently unbetad so if you see any mistakes at all please alert me to them in the comments so I can fix them and make this fic that much easier to read. Also my first sex scene like holy shit. I had this idea at two in the morning and two weeks later this monster was finished.
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Now Self Betad and I fixed the spelling of McCree's name (Pacing issues are on my next fix it list)

Hanzo is bored. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue as boredom is a common feeling for the man as he spent the majority of his time in his own company, Hanzo’s problem was he was bored with children. Hanzo presses the necessary buttons and pulls a lever to send the rickety old fair rollercoaster running around the track; each cart chock full of screaming children. Leaning back against the console Hanzo watches the roller coaster go slowly around the track. The coaster is supposed to be a sorry excuse for a dragon, but with the paint chipping and numerous dents it looks more like a strangled snake than a dangerous mythical creature. Hanzo only took this job because he needed to get out of his god damn house for once, and to get his brother off his back. Genji, Hanzo’s brother, had become increasingly interested in interacting with Hanzo once again, and Hanzo…Hanzo would rather cut out his own tongue than hang out with Genji, hence taking the first job that called him back; although sometimes he wonders if he simply traded one hell for another. 

The coaster rolls to a stop and the kids run off the coaster nearly tripping over their own feet in excitement to ride the other rides. Except for one kid who stops by the nearest trash can and vomits missing the can by a mile. Hanzo grimaces and pulls the walkie talkie off his bag by his feet calling his manager and alerting them to the situation. Hanzo hoped they’d actually get a janitor out here this time. Kids were already bad enough. Kids vomit was a whole other level of disgusting. The only good part about this job Hanzo thought was the fact they let him where his old yukata when he was working and directing the ride. His yukata was a deep navy blue with clouds scattered across it and exposed half of his chest showing off the intricate tattoo of a dragon that ran across his shoulder, chest, and down his arm. The staff said it added to the aesthetic, but Hanzo didn’t see how one Japanese man who clearly dressed better than this dump could afford adding to the falling apart and should be condemned aesthetic. It was nice to be able to wear his clothes rather than the required black polo and khakis most of the other attendants wore. Although he had gotten enough lusty stares from enough mothers that he generally considered covering up his chest and tattoo.

The day went on normally from there. Hanzo kept running the ride as each kid got on and off, turning away those that weren’t tall enough, or others who were clearly too old. Luckily he didn’t have any more kids acquire the sudden need to lose his dinner, but his manager never did send a janitor or cleanup. Typical. The company was stationed in a backwater town for a week, despite the town being alarmingly small apparently this was one of the biggest rodeos in the state, and it showed. The fairgrounds had a constant stream of people and were constantly packed. The announcers and crowd in the main stadium could be heard for miles while they watched the rodeo performers. Hanzo wasn’t much for rodeos, but work was work. He just didn’t really understand the whole cowboy thing if he was being honest. That culture had long since died out and didn’t look like it would actually resurface as a job anytime soon. If anything it had become more of a nostalgic novelty for people. Something to remind them of a culture they never experienced.

Night had fallen and the neon lights of the fair grounds were in full swing. Teenagers and lovers flooded the fairgrounds clambering for places on the Ferris wheel and tea cups. The mother’s and younger kids had long since left to put their kids to bed, which meant Hanzo could go home. Since the coaster was so old it couldn’t support the weight of any really older than its target audience anyway. Besides what kind of adult would want to fit in the child size carts anyway. Hanzo shook his head and began to shut down the coaster when he heard a slight snicker from behind him.

“Well what is tall drink of water like you doing in a desert like this?”

Hanzo sighed and turned around slightly shocked and annoyed by the assault on his eyes. Standing before him was a man who could only be described as…ridiculous. The man had on a wide cowboy hat and bright red serape draped over a flannel shirt and odd leather vest of some kind. Hanzo could see a prosthetic arm peeking out the flannel and the man’s jeans were ripped to hell, but still held up by a garish gold belt buckle reading ‘BAMF’. The man’s cowboy boots jingled as he walked closer to Hanzo the spurs clinking.

“So what’ll be wanna quench my thirst?” The man smiled like he had just solved the problem to world peace, and looked so utterly proud of his statement. Hanzo disliked him immediately. 

“If I was the only drink within miles of you. I would evaporate myself before letting you even think about drinking man.” Hanzo sad dead pan glaring at the man expecting him to back off at his obvious distaste. Instead, however, the man laughed. 

“Well I see why they let you run this ride then. What with your fiery temper and all. How about this? You give me one ride on you’re here before you leave tonight. How about that.” The man had the nerve too wink. Hanzo wasn’t entirely sure if the man meant the ride or him, but he sure as hell wanted him to run out of these god awful lines already.

It appears that the man actually meant the ride as he began to mount the stares before the ride. Was this man serious? Hanzo was tired and he wanted to go home, but he knew he might get fired if he let the cowboy ride. Besides he looked like he was forty. What kind of forty-year-old wants to ride a kid coaster anyway?

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” Hanzo told the man stopping him in his tracks. 

“What do you mean by that darlin’? Afraid I might have a good time with your buddy over here.”

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache beginning to form, “More like I’m afraid you’ll break it. Besides I’d like to keep this job.”

The man smiled at him and got of the steps, “Aw I wouldn’t ever break a dragon darlin’ that’s just wrong. If it was a bull however that’d be a different story.” The man paused and took off his hat revealing a tangled and messy mane of brown hair that the man had tied back in a ponytail, although most had seemed to have escaped. The cowboy held the hand not holding his hat out to Hanzo.

 

“Name’s McCree. Realized I hadn’t introduced myself to ya and didn’t want to be rude to such a high class partner any longer.”

Hanzo stared at the hand. He was holding out the prosthetic to him. He didn’t shake the man’s…McCree’s hand.

“Oh, is it this old thing?” McCree said blushing like he was embarrassed, “Sorry not much I can do about that although I was hoping you wouldn’t turn out to be like ya are right now, but I understand not everyone is cool with that.”

“It’s not that.” Hanzo interrupted McCree’s speech, “There is nothing wrong with prosthetics I have some myself. I simply do not want to give you my name.”

“Aw sugar, ya wound me! Why ever wouldn’t you want to give a down home country boy like me knowing your name?” McCree smirked and withdrew his hand putting his hat back on his head and leaned on the metal barricade that surrounded the ride.

“Because if you know my name then you won’t leave me alone.” Hanzo said confidently, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’d prefer you use those ‘country boy’ manners and let me go home.” Hanzo picked up his bag and began to walk off away from McCree and toward the fair’s exit.

“Wait!” McCree shouted after him running to catch up with him, “If I can’t get your name how about I give ya a front row invitation to see what I do?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Hanzo said stopping his fast pace to stare at McCree suspiciously.

“Well you might be impressed, not everyone tames dragons ya know. Some of us got something real special in what we do.” McCree winked and tipped his hat at Hanzo, “So what do you say about it darlin?” McCree dug into his pants pocket and handed him a crumpled up ticket for a front row seat to the rodeo show tomorrow night. 

Hanzo took the ticket from the cowboy’s hand examining it then McCree again. 

“I’ll think about it.” Hanzo replied turning away from the cowboy and beginning to walk again.

“I’ll see ya there darlin’!” McCree shouted after him and he too turned and walked the other direction.

Hanzo growled. He already had enough to deal with. He really didn’t need some 21st century guy who thought it was still the wild west flirting with him. Still there was something interesting about him. Hanzo looked down at the crumpled ticket in his hand. He would consider it.

 

Hanzo did not go see whatever McCree does that is apparently so impressive. Hanzo has lived on spite this long and is excellent at ignoring those he hates, so he sees no reason to give it up for some silly cowboy. Instead Hanzo goes home and drinks, because Hanzo is an adult and can deal with flirtatious attention like one. Which is why he gets drunk off the sake he has left and passes out on the couch. When he wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t regret drinking as much as he did, but he feels like he might when he goes into work in a half an hour. Until then though, he gets up makes himself some tea, takes an aspirin, and watches the sun rise.

He was right. Drinking that much was a bad idea. With the sun shining directly in his eyes and the added noise of the rides screeching and the kids screeching Hanzo is beginning to want to tear his hair out and throw himself under the rollercoaster car. Given how slow the old thing goes though it probably wouldn’t kill anyone, but it would at least traumatize the damn kids to shut up enough maybe. Hanzo groaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the bright noonday sun. This day couldn’t be going by slower. Except of course it could. 

Two puking kids later, including one who puked on his yukata forcing him to change into some spare clothes his boss had that were one size too small, and an angry mother Hanzo was ready to throw himself under the coaster, kids and whether or not it’ll kill him be damned. Despite the alcohol forsaking him this morning Hanzo would do anything to get a drink right now. One just can’t drown one’s sorrows in a bottle of water and be satisfied. 

Hanzo’s phone rang and he sighed seeing his brother’s number lighting up his screen. Hanzo didn’t really want to talk to his brother, but Genji certainly wanted to talk to him. Hanzo and Genji had had a falling out when they used to live in Japan. Genji had always been a rebel when it came to dealing with their family, and Hanzo was always there to pick up the slack. Hanzo and Genji’s parents weren’t good people. If put on a scale he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t even achieve decent status, but Hanzo had felt obligated to them whereas Genji did not. Ever since Hanzo could remember his parents had been involved in the drug trade. Hanzo couldn’t fault them for it. It was what he had grown up with and he had been desensitized to it from the very beginning. His parents had even been grooming him to pick up the business, and Hanzo couldn’t complain he could make good money. Genji however had never been as involved as Hanzo was in their family business. His brother much preferred leaving the house and hanging out with friends rather than staying in the basement preparing orders for customers. Hanzo couldn’t fault him. Genji had grown up less protected than Hanzo was. By the time Genji was old enough to go to school, Hanzo’s parents had established themselves as some of the top dealers in the city, so Genji could leave the house and hang out with others without his parents worry like they did when Hanzo wanted to. If he was being honest Hanzo had always resented him for that. And if he was still being honest, Hanzo didn’t feel like talking to a walking talking symbol of his guilt today. Hanzo let the call go to voicemail. 

Crumbling the water bottle he had been drinking, Hanzo tucked his phone in his tight pants, and tossed the bottle in the general direction of the trash can behind him.

“Ow darlin. Didn’t you know you hated me that much.” McCree’s voice came from behind him and Hanzo heard the cowboy’s spurs clink as he walked closer to him. “So how’d you like the show I put on last night? Tried to do some special tricks for ya.”

Hanzo turned to face McCree and crossed his arms over his chest, “I didn’t go.”

McCree put his hand over his heart faking a swoon, “Darlin ya wound me. And when I was so generous with my invitation.” McCree smiled at him, “Mind telling me your reasoning, maybe I can improve my chances on my next advance?”

“You were annoying and tried to ride a children’s roller coaster. Obviously you are not exactly sane.”

“Annoying? What’d I ever do to annoy ya?”

Hanzo brought up his right hand and started to count off the reasons, “Stopped me from leaving, made me explain the rules to someone who’s probably like 40 something, wore an obnoxious outfit, called me darlin like fifty times…want me to go on?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow putting a hand on his hip stretching the already tight shirt tighter against his chest.

“Well I wouldn’t call my outfit obnoxious, maybe distracting, which I can most definitely say both your outfits aren’t exactly casual either. Although I do object to the forty something this cowboy ain’t a day over 37. Also what else do ya want me to call ya darlin? Haven’t even given me your name yet.” McCree smirked obviously proud of himself.

Hanzo sighed, “My name is Hanzo. Will you stop calling me ridiculous names now.”

McCree whistled, “Well your name is just as pretty as you are darlin. And no, I don’t think I will. I think you’ve just given me more fuel to the fire.” McCree stepped closer to Hanzo. “Since I couldn’t convince ya to come to my show yesterday how about we properly get to know each other first. Then maybe you’ll feel like knowing what I do.” McCree held out his hand for Hanzo to shake, “So how about it sunshine? You, me, a couple a drinks tonight? I promise I won’t do anything to damage your honor. Just want to know what a dragon tamer is doing way out in the boondocks where there aren’t many dragons to tame.”

“I am not a dragon tamer.” Hanzo replied, “I just run the coaster.”

“Well you really seem to like ‘em that’s all.” McCree answered pointing to the tattoo creeping out of the shorter man’s sleeve, “What with your tattoo and all. If you’re not a dragon tamer then, I hope you’ll take me up on my offer, give me a chance to find out who ya are. Give you a chance to find out how I am.”

“You will not leave me alone unless I say yes, won’t you?”

“Not unless you really want me to leave ya alone darlin. I just don’t think I’m bothering ya as much as ya make it out to be.”

“Alright.” Hanzo sighed shaking McCree’s hand, “Where do you want to go get drinks.”

McCree lit up like a firework at Hanzo’s answer, “Well I’m pleased as punch ya accepted. Why don’t ya drop by my place and you and I can head out to one of my favorite spots.” McCree handed him a slip of paper with an address on it.

“You weren’t expecting me to refuse were you?” Hanzo asked raising an eyebrow but accepting the piece of paper.

“What can I say? I’m hard to resist.” McCree winked, “See ya tonight Hanzo.”

Hanzo could do this. Hanzo was a grown man who was going to get drinks with another grown man, albeit he still had his doubts about how ‘grown’ McCree was. Hanzo had been sitting in his car in front of McCree’s house for the last ten minutes trying to psyche himself up to go talk to McCree again. It was just drinks after all, Hanzo didn’t know why he was so nervous about seeing him again. Despite their first meeting being rather annoying and unbearable for Hanzo, their second had revealed to him that the cowboy wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought. The fact that he had offered to back off if Hanzo truly hated him was enough evidence that the man wasn’t completely childish. Hanzo picked at a loose thread peeking out of his jean pocket took a deep breath. Drinks was a rather open invitation so Hanzo had chosen a casual set of clothing for himself. He had on old pair of loose fitting jeans and a grey wife beater with a red flannel shirt over the top. He had also tied his long hair back with a black ponytail holder rather than his normal ribbon.   
Hanzo gripped the steering wheel tightly before muttering a quiet ‘fuck’ to himself and getting out of the car. McCree’s house is not a house at all, but rather an apartment. Hanzo doesn’t even have to glance at the plate of name tags at the apartment entrances to know which door is McCree’s. The door has a metal hanging cowboy sitting atop a bucking stallion with his hands in the air throwing his hat over his head. As Hanzo approaches the door he sees that the hanging isn’t the only western regalia adorning the outside of McCree’s apartment. Hanging below the metal hanging is a horseshoe facing upright, and below that at the base of the door is a welcome mat with an image of three cowboy boots lined up simply stating, ‘Howdy!’ in bright cheery black letters. Good to know that McCree’s choice in home décor was just as ridiculous as his choice in fashion.   
Deciding he had put it off long enough, Hanzo knocks on the door. From behind the door Hanzo can hear some muffled cursing and someone, McCree presumably, bumping into things. 

“Just a second!” McCree yells before Hanzo hears a loud crash and McCree muttering what sounds like more curse words.

McCree finally answers the door looked disheveled and without his hat and serape. Instead McCree is dressed in a worn t-shirt that looks like it’s from some country band Hanzo is unaware of, and a pair of jeans that are significantly less destroyed than the previous pairs Hanzo had seen the man wearing. McCree’s hair was all over the place, the majority of his bangs were threating to swallow the upper portion of his face, as the man had not placed the mess in a ponytail. 

McCree’s smile is blinding, “Howdy partner, didn’t know if you’d actually come given how my last invitation panned out.”

“I agreed did I not. Last time I said I would merely consider it.” McCree’s body was blocking Hanzo from seeing the rest of the apartment and he couldn’t’ help but feel slightly awkward standing outside the door while McCree stared at him. “Besides it would be rude of me if I broke my promise.”

“Well glad you showed up.” McCree said straightening up from where he had been leaning against the doorframe. “Just let me grab the drinks and we can head out.” McCree turned away from the door heading to where Hanzo supposed the kitchen was, “Come on in, I won’t bite.”

Surprisingly, the rest of McCree’s apartment wasn’t as garish as his door hanging and welcome mat had led Hanzo to believe. Besides the large painting depicting a cattle drive that hung over the couch, McCree’s apartment was relatively normal. From what Hanzo could see in the entry way, the living room was to his left. McCree had an old leather couch and armchair set; both showing their age by the webbed cracks running up their sides. A large TV was set up against the far wall of the living room on a modest looking TV stand and to the left of the TV there appeared to be several piles of DVD’s. Next to Hanzo was a cheap looking bookcase filled with western novels, fantasy epics, and what looked to be some non-fiction guides. This too showed its age as it tilted to the right, away from Hanzo, and its shelves sagged under the weight of the books. 

Hanzo took a seat on the couch, the leather creaking underneath him as he settled in. From his new vantage point, Hanzo could see down a short hallway with two doors, although both were closed. Hanzo assumed those would be the bedroom and bathroom due to the apartments small space. Some part of him was disappointed, he didn’t want to admit it but he had kind of wanted to see McCree’s bedroom. The man was such a ridiculous enigma that Hanzo just assumed the rest of his life and belongings would match. So far though, McCree had exceeded expectations, which made Hanzo wonder if he was just hiding the worst of his western knick-knacks in his room. 

McCree emerged from the kitchen holding a case of beer smiling when we spotted Hanzo. Hanzo stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt and smiled back at McCree.  
“You ready to go Hanzo.” McCree asked heading for the door pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. Hanzo just nodded in reply.

McCree headed outside with Hanzo tailing close behind him. McCree led them both to the apartments parking lot towards a beat up old ford pickup. It looked like the truck had once been a vibrant baby blue color, but now the vehicle was definitely beginning to show its age. The chassis was littered with rust spots where the paint had flaked away, and the entire bottom half seemed to be caked in a layer or mud. McCree opened the door for Hanzo and helped him up into the truck before climbing into the other side. The inside of the truck mirrored the outside. The leather seats were cracked and faded; the driver’s seat even had some stuffing visible. The dashboard was ancient by modern technology terms, as it still had a cd player, and looking behind him Hanzo could see an overstuffed box of CD’s behind the middle seat. The truck felt like an extension of McCree, just like the apartment he was just inside.

“So where are you taking me cowboy?” Hanzo asked turning toward McCree as he started the car.

“It’s a surprise darlin.” McCree said before turning up the radio and driving out of the complex to the sound of a women crooning about Jolene.

The drive between the two of them is peaceful. McCree drives them outside the city, past the fairgrounds, and out into the desert. Neither of them talk, McCree remains focused on the road, and Hanzo switches between staring at McCree and the scenery of the desert at night. Cactuses and sagebrush rush up on the truck quickly as McCree turns off of the asphalt road onto a dirt one. If McCree does this often, that would explain the mud and general heavy wear on his truck. The CD in the player skips and jolts halfway through a word as the road grows bumpier. McCree’s hands tighten on the wheel as he concentrates on navigating the ruts in the road. Hanzo just stares.   
It’s odd to see the serious expression on McCree’s face. All his previous interactions with the cowboy have been filled with his smiles and laughs, so to see that McCree is even capable of concentration and being serious is a shock. McCree bites his lip when he’s concentrating hard apparently, and Hanzo can see the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. 

The road smooths out finally after about half an hour of driving and begins to slope upward as they climb a steep hill. Finally, McCree stops the car as the break over onto the top of the hill. The engine creaks and groans as it settles down.

“We’re here, darlin.” McCree said his serious expression from earlier gone and his smile towards Hanzo rivals the trucks headlights.

“And where exactly is here?”

McCree laughed, “Nowhere, the perfect place to get a few drinks and talk. Come on it’s got one of the best views in the whole county.” McCree grabbed the six pack from the middle seat of the car and heads toward the edge of the hill, sitting down and letting his feet dangle over the edge.  
Hanzo followed behind joining McCree on the cliff edge a moment later. McCree handed Hanzo a beer and let out a whistle.

“Aint it beautiful?” 

Spread out below the two of them was the lights of the town and the others that surrounded it. Hanzo could see the bright neon of the fair grounds on the edge of town, and the lonely solitary lights of farmer’s houses. The town’s bright lights clashed harshly against the darkness surrounding him and McCree. Hanzo wondered if you could see the stars as well in town as he could out here. It seemed that the whole universe was stretched out in front of him as well. The constellations and planets swirled around his head shining brighter than the lights below him, due to the lack of people polluted the sky with light this far out. The north star gleamed directly above and Hanzo couldn’t help but be amazed.  
“It is.” Hanzo said smiling and popping open his beer taking a swig.

“I like to come out here when I need to think. Can see the stars so much better out here. It’s a good reminder that not everything is gone yet.” McCree took a sip for himself after he finished his sentence. He settled back on his elbows and took his hat off placing it behind him. “You mind if I smoke?” asked McCree pulling a tin of cigarillos out of his pants pocket. Hanzo waved his hand indicating it was fine, and took another drink of the beer; savoring the unique taste of shitty beer.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes just stared at the town below the and sky above them; only pausing to take sips of beer every once in a while. The smoke from McCree’s cigarillo winded up through the air around them curling amongst the stars till it disappeared. Occasionally he would blow smoke rings to amuse himself. Eventually it ran out and McCree put it out on the dirt next to him, squishing until he was sure it was extinguished. 

“I can see why you like it out here.” Hanzo said breaking the silence. “It is very peaceful. I do not get that feeling often…thank you.”

McCree turned to face him leaning his face on his elbow as he stared at Hanzo, “No problem, you looked like someone who needed it when I first met ya. God you were so annoyed.”

“I never said you stopped being annoying.” Hanzo quipped back chugging the rest of his beer in embarrassment. 

“Well you’re here ain’t ya?” McCree said smiling slyly. Hanzo just gestured for the other man to give him another beer, blush rushing to his cheeks. McCree chuckled in return. “You know when I first saw ya, I almost didn’t believe you were real ya know? Some gorgeous man looking indecent in that fancy wear of yours framed by neon. Swore I musta hit my head harder than I thought.” McCree paused grabbing another beer for himself, opened it, and took a drink before continued, “But with that mighty strong frown on your face I knew ya must be real.” McCree laughed falling backwards completely making the dust puff up around him, “Then when I met ya again and ya said that ya hadn’t come to my show. I figured I had definitely pushed your buttons a little too hard sugar. And me being the respectful gentleman I am, said I’d back off. I was honestly surprised when ya didn’t tell me to fuck off and agreed to this.” McCree takes another drink, “You’re really different ya know that. Not many people like ya running around out here. Mind telling me why?”  
Hanzo had been smiling at McCree’s recollection of their previous meeting up until he asked that question. Hanzo’s smile dropped instantly and he clutched his beer in his fist taking a long drink, wincing at the slight burn in his throat. He didn’t answer McCree’s question.

McCree’s smile dropped as well, “Well there I go again overstepping my bounds and all.” He held up his hands in surrender and placed his hat back on his head, “Sorry darlin, didn’t mean to ask something so personal when we ain’t properly acquainted yet.” Hanzo’s grip on his beer relaxed and he gave a small sigh, setting it down in the dust beside him. “How about this,” McCree proposed, “Since we both don’t know hardly anything bout the other yet why don’t we play a little game?”

“A game?” Hanzo said quirking his eyebrow.

“Yeah a game. I ask you a question, you ask me one. Ya know simple shit, like favorite color and all that. I promise nothing personal.” McCree said smiling at Hanzo. “Here I’ll start.” McCree sat up studying Hanzo for a minute, “Favorite food?”

 

“This is all the game is?” Hanzo asked and McCree nodded ethically. “Alright then fine, it is taiyaki.”  
“Taiyuki?” McCree said sounding confused butchering the name.

“Tai-ya-ki.” Hanzo said enunciating, “It is like a sweet. I do not know if you have it here in America.” McCree nodded in response and Hanzo continued. “Alright I guess that makes this my turn.” He stopped and thought for a moment, “What is your favorite song.”

“Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash.” McCree replied back quickly and fired back with another question of his own. 

The two went on like this long into the night each asking each other questions and both laughing and having to explain several responses to the other. Hanzo only realized how late it was when he noticed that the lights from the fairgrounds were no longer visible.

“It is late.” Hanzo said instead of asking another question as it was his turn.

“Aw, ya gotta work tomorrow darlin?” McCree said pouting.

“No.” Hanzo said chuckling slightly at McCree’s attitude, “Just starting to get tired.” He punctuated his statement with a yawn and set down his third empty bottle of beer on the ground. “Don’t you think we should be heading back?”

“Yeah.” McCree sighed getting up, grimacing as his back made a loud pop as he straightened up. “Come on Hanzo. I’ll drive ya home.”

The drive back to town was much louder than the drive to the cliff. Hanzo and McCree kept up a steady stream of chatter, continuing their game as McCree’s country music provided a quiet background noise. By the time they entered city limits though they had quieted down. Hanzo tiredly directed McCree to his apartment building, barely being able to make it through the directions without yawning. McCree pulled up and helped Hanzo out of the car, walking him to his door.

Hanzo unlocked the door and turned around to face McCree and smiled at him, “You’re not as bad as I thought.” Hanzo said walking into his apartment and turning his back on a stunned McCree’s, closing the door behind him.

Hanzo and McCree continued to get to know each other over the next couple of days. Each man picking a place to go every other day. Hanzo’s favorite so far was when he couldn’t escape work, so McCree took him on a cruise around the fairgrounds after his shift was up. They played all the cheesy games possible. McCree was an excellent shot in the shooting games and eagerly showed off his skills to Hanzo winning him several stuffed bears. Hanzo let McCree believe he was thoroughly impressed for a while before asking McCree to let him have a go, and winning the cowboy an even bigger animal than the ones he had won Hanzo. McCree was outraged and challenged Hanzo to a duel at every carnival game that dealt with accuracy, each winning the other a prize every time they tried. Eventually they just grudgingly agreed it was a tie. 

After the two had exhausting themselves at the games McCree eagerly led him to the greasy carnival food stands. The cowboy ordered a litany of things that Hanzo felt shouldn’t be fried and refused to eat. McCree let him refuse the food until he discovered the man hadn’t tried cotton candy before. McCree refused to let Hanzo not taste it and eagerly bought himself a stick, saying that Hanzo only had to taste it. Hanzo bit into the sickly sweet fluff, wincing as it caught in his beard slightly, but as the cotton candy dissolved on his tongue he smiled at how sweet it was. McCree laughed and ordered another stick surrendering the original one to Hanzo.

“Just as sweet as you.” The cowboy said smiling happily down at Hanzo before taking a bite of his own sweet treat.

What Hanzo was trying to say was he was fucked. He had finally accepted McCree’s invitation to see what he did, so here he was sitting in the front row of a packed stadium waiting to hear McCree’s name announced. Of fucking course, he was a bull rider. Hanzo sure knew how to pick ‘em. It would make sense that the first person he likes in forever is a one of the top riders in the biggest suicidal sport there was. Hanzo was considering walking away before McCree even rode. He had heard enough stories from the people he worked his about bull riding that he knew it wasn’t exactly the safest sport. Goring, losing limbs, death. This sport had it all, and McCree was a part of it.

Just as Hanzo was about to get up the announcer called McCree’s name. Hanzo settled back into his chair preparing to watch McCree ride. According to the announcer McCree drew one of the better bulls, which meant it was harder to ride, he just had to stay on for eight seconds, and then it was over. Hanzo wanted it to be over already. The horn sounded and McCree and the bull shot out of the gate. McCree’s metal arm was flung above his head, leaving his flesh one to grip the rope keeping him on the bull. The bull was definitely a good one. It was jumping into the air kicking its back legs and changing direction mid-air. Hanzo wanted to be mad, he really did, but fuck if it wasn’t impressive. McCree’s hat flew off his head as the bull jolted him particularly hard and the eight second horn blew. McCree jumped off the bull as best he could, and ran back toward the gate as the clowns tried to corral the bull and keep it away from McCree. He was alive…and an idiot. Hanzo was most certainly fucked.

Hanzo didn’t wait around for McCree after the match instead heading home without telling him. Hanzo needed to think this new development with McCree: without the man present to sway him. Hanzo had had enough grief in his life he really didn’t need to add a man who could die anytime he entered the arena. Hanzo wasn’t stupid he knew McCree liked him, and he liked McCree as well. Not just anyone takes another man out on dates every night and compliments him and calls him darlin, like Hanzo said he wasn’t stupid. Hanzo sighed and pulled up to his apartment, noticing the lights were on. 

He cautiously got out of the car and walked to the door, slowly opening it.

“Forgot you gave me a key didn’t you?” Genji was sitting on the couch cuddled next to his boyfriend Zenyatta and the two of them were watching some anime on Hanzo’s TV. Hanzo scowled and threw his keys into the bowl he kept next to his door. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Genji said laughed quietly at Hanzo’s back.  
Genji and Hanzo had more than just a strained relationship. Genji was his younger brother although you couldn’t tell as they didn’t look particularly alike. Genji had taken to wearing a mask and jacket to cover his face and the majority of his body. Today he was dressed in a neon green hoodie and grey sweatpants with a medical mask that only showed the younger brother’s eyes. 

“I forgot I gave you a key because I hoped you would never use it. Hence why I ignored your calls.” Hanzo took off his shoes and shuffled to the kitchen continuing to ignore the two unwanted guests on his couch. 

“Well I figured it must’ve been something serious this time. I usually get a ‘stop calling’ or ‘leave me alone to die’ text from you so when I didn’t get one…” Genji trailed off as Hanzo reentered the room. 

“Maybe I was just busy and didn’t want to talk to you.” Hanzo snapped back collapsing in the chair opposite, “Ever consider that?” 

“You cannot ignore him forever Hanzo.” Zenyatta said. Zenyatta was Genji’s significant other and had been for a while. The man hailed from Nepal and was bald with several tattoo’s upon his forehead entailing his former monk status. Zenyatta was confined to a wheelchair and Genji was currently laying half on his lap and half on the couch. Despite his confinement Zenyatta was the calmest person Hanzo knew, and the sole reason his brother even tried to communicate with him anymore, much to Hanzo’s displeasure.   
“Maybe I can you don’t know that.” Hanzo sighed, “What did you want?”

“Like I said I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you didn’t actually die and all that.” Genji replied.

“Well I’m not dead we’re good here. Can you go now?” Hanzo stood up and walked out onto the attached balcony his apartment had and onto the roof. He really really did not want to deal with Genji tonight. Much to Hanzo’s displeasure he heard shuffling below him and Genji’s face popped up from below as he climbed on the roof.  
“I know…I know this is hard Hanzo. It’s not easy for me either, but I think it would be best for the both of us if we just got over our god damn ego’s and past and just…started over.”

“I can’t just start over Genji. Look at what I fucking did to you there is no starting over from that. You can say you’ve forgiven me all you want, but that doesn’t mean I have to believe it.” Hanzo tucked his hands around his knees and put his chin against them, purposely not looking at Genji.

Genji sighed, “Brother, I have forgiven you. It is over for me. I have found love and acceptance. Now all I need it yours.” Genji patted him on the shoulder, “Something to think about Hanzo.” And with that Genji slid off the roof and the balcony. Below him Hanzo heard Genji and Zenyatta moving around before hearing the front door shut. 

Hanzo sat on the roof for a little while longer looking at the stars and just contemplating. Eventually he did stand and hop down though. His apartment was a mess. It wasn’t Genji’s or Zenyatta’s fault. It was simply his. The throw pillows on the couches were askew and movies littered the carpet around the tv. His sink was piled with unwashed dishes and his fridge was looking badly in need a grocery run. Hanzo was glad that his apartment was falling apart just as much as his life was. Hanzo walked slowly to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed his face landing directly on the stomach of one of the giant stuffed bears McCree had won for him on their carnival date. Damn thing still smelled like his cigars. Clothes and trash littered the floor of his bedroom and just next to his bed lay the six other animals McCree had won for him. His favorite was a small dragon. Hanzo sighed and rolled over barely sitting up enough to throw his clothes off and pass out into sleep.

Hanzo awoke the next morning to a loud knocking on his door. He groaned and sat up in bed hair mussed and all over the place. Hanzo didn’t bother to put a shirt on instead grabbed a pair of boxers and headed to the door. The knocks got louder and closer together the closer he got to the door which led him to believe whoever had been knocking had been knocking for a while. Hanzo threw the door open stopping the person in mid knock, and found himself face to face with McCree. Hanzo didn’t say anything only gestured for the man to come in and sit in the living room.

McCree sat quietly on the couch as Hanzo headed to the kitchen digging out two coffee cups and starting the coffee maker. He sat against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish and eventually McCree joined him in the room standing next to him. Hanzo couldn’t help himself and leaned into McCree’s side and McCree began stroking his hair. Hanzo hummed contentedly and leaned into the touch, but was jolted out of his reverie a few minutes later by the coffee maker beeping.

He grabbed the two mugs and raised one toward McCree in a silent question to which he received a nod. He filled both cups full of black coffee neither of them adding anything to it. Hanzo led them both back to the living room where they sat on the couch, him once again cuddled into McCree’s side.  
No either of them spoke for a long time, but eventually Hanzo broke the silence. “I have a brother.”

“Uh, alright darlin’…is this important.” McCree asked obviously confused.

“Yes. Now listen.” Hanzo replied before taking a deep breath. “I didn’t used to live here obviously. I used to live in Hanamura, in Japan with my family and brother. My family and I…at least me and my parents...” Hanzo paused, “We weren’t good people. My family was head of most of the drug trading in Japan and I helped them. Genji didn’t want anything to do with it. Any chance he got he would skip out on meetings or runs or anything that dealt with drugs. I had been groomed from day one to take my father’s place as head of the business, but…he worried.” Hanzo stopped again, taking a long sip from his mug and running his hands over his face. “He worried that Genji would interfere with the business, report us to the cops, you know stuff like that. So…so he had me take him out.” Up until this point Hanzo had been leaning up against McCree and McCree had been rubbing circles in his back, but now Hanzo pulled away sitting up on his own. “I can still hear him screaming sometimes when I sleep god it was so awful. I burned him. I shot him then I fucking burned him. Diesel and matches and all that classic movie shit. I was sure I killed him, but I guess I didn’t. He found me years later and told me he had found a doctor who had fixed him up till he was livable. Prosthetics and the works, but he still has the scars. The one’s that I gave him. At least he did get some revenge on me.” Hanzo gestured to his legs where his prosthetics attached at the knees. “I guess he got some friends to shoot my knees out and well…I didn’t exactly have a doctor to save them.” Hanzo laughed dryly drinking from his coffee again, “He is better now. He has a boyfriend and has gotten over hating me. If I was in his place I’m not so sure I would’ve done the same, but he appears happy. I obviously didn’t go into the family business after I killed him. It collapsed beneath our feet after someone tipped off the police and all our safe houses were raided, my parents were killed, but that’s life.”

Hanzo finished his story and sat back against the couch. His knuckles were white as he tightly gripped the coffee cup, “I hope you understand McCree why it is difficult to see someone I love be put in a situation where they could die now.”

Hanzo heard McCree let out a soft oh and scoot closer to him on the couch. McCree loosened Hanzo’s fingers around the coffee mug setting it down on the table in front of him before hugging the half-naked man closer.

“That’s why I got this tattoo you know.” Hanzo continued, “To remind myself of what I’ve done. What a monster looks like.”

“You’re not a monster darlin’. Far from it actually. You were just doing what you once thought was right. We’ve all made mistakes.”  
“Yes but most people’s mistakes don’t include permanently disabling their brothers.”

“No, but some people can come pretty close.” McCree sat in silence for a few moments, “I’ve killed people too. Used to be in a gang and all that. Thought I was pretty hot shit with all the money and fame I had. They don’t tell you how it doesn’t last. A heist went wrong and I got captured. They gave me two options go to prison or straighten up. Must be pretty obvious which one I picked.” McCree laughed momentarily pausing his soothing motions on Hanzo’s back before continuing. “They set me up with some ranchers. I swear those motherfuckers didn’t sleep for two weeks because they had shotguns trained on my door, but I worked. I learned to run cattle and horses and shit and eventually got interested in bull riding. Was no longer some shit stain named Jesse McCree but a shit covered Jesse McCree. My first rodeo was a disaster. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing up there and took a horn straight through the arm.” McCree held up his prosthetic, “That’s how I got this handy dandy thing. Bull riding was the first thing that felt solid to me. Before it had been my gun in my hand and killing people, stealing shit, ya know bad guy shit, but now it was this animal underneath me that could kill me if I blinked for even a second. It was the first real time where I felt in control of my danger. Bull riding is what snapped me out of all this shit.”

McCree took his hand off Hanzo’s back and ran it through his hair. “I guess what I’m trying to say is. We all have different ways of coping. You just haven’t found yours yet. I know me bull riding scares ya, but look at what we’ve both been through. We’re just too damn lucky for either of us to die.”

Hanzo laughed weakly turning to face McCree, taking the man’s cup from his hand and setting it on the table. “Thank you McCree.” 

And with that Hanzo leaned in to McCree and kissed him. McCree tasted like cigarettes and cheap alcohol. Hanzo dug his hands into the man’s serape tugging him closer to him as McCree responded to the kiss. The just sat like that for a while both occasionally stopping to breath, but immediately going back to the kiss, basking in each other. McCree was the one who eventually broke the kiss. 

“Ya know I’d love to stay here forever darlin, but I got another show tonight, and I think you want to take this a little farther than kissing if my instincts are so inclined.”  
Hanzo laughed, “It appears they are.” Hanzo got up and led McCree to the bedroom where they both collapsed on the bed, Hanzo throwing off the stuffed bear that was still on it in the process. 

“God you’re gorgeous.” McCree mumbles into Hanzo’s neck as he kissed up and down it before eventually stopping to bite down and kiss the curve of his shoulder.

“I’m sure you are as well.” Hanzo replied smirking, “If only you had less clothes.”

McCree laughed in return throwing off his serape and hat in his haste to get undress. He reached for his shirt buttons before Hanzo stopped him.  
“Let me.” Hanzo smiled and slowly unbuttoned McCree’s shirt kissing just above the next closed button every time until he got down the line of McCree’s pants. Hanzo tossed the shirt across the room and couldn’t stop himself from laughing at McCree’s belt.

“Bad ass motherfucker?” 

“Don’t tell me ya don’t think I am one?” Hanzo just shook his head and took the belt off sliding McCree out of his pants.  
Hanzo straightened back up and began kissing McCree once again while he busied himself with pressing both his and McCree’s erections together and grinding slowly.  
McCree broke the kiss after a minute. “Darlin ya killing me here.” Hanzo just quirked an eyebrow and slithered back down till he was eye level with McCree’s crotch and palmed it.  
“I am? But you’re still talking I must not be doing a very good job.” Hanzo slowly tugged down McCree’s boxers and took his cock in his mouth as it emerged. God it was big. Hanzo tongued the tip and flicked a vein on the underside with his tongue making McCree let out a stuttered moan. Hanzo continued to tease McCree for a few minutes, refusing to sink any farther than the head into his mouth, before he suddenly deep throated the man in one go. McCree choked and wrapped a hand in Hanzo’s hair letting out a low fuck as Hanzo pulled back before going for it once again. McCree let this go on for a few more moment before stopping Hanzo and pulling him off. Hanzo looked like a wreck his eyes had gone glassy and drool was dripping down one side of his mouth.

“God darlin’ if I don’t love your mouth I don’t know what I love, but I would hate to leave here all satisfied and have you be lonely.” McCree pushed Hanzo to lay down on the bed and dug around in a bedside door until he retrieved what he wanted. “What ya say darlin?”

Hanzo nodded excitedly as McCree tugged his boxers off and pressed a kiss to his cock. McCree teasingly ran his fingers over Hanzo’s perineum and Hanzo keened at how cold they were. McCree chuckled and took his fingers away before returning with them now lubed. 

McCree rubbed a lubed finger over Hanzo’s asshole refusing to push in despite Hanzo bucking his hips back against him, “Ready darlin? I need ya to say it out loud for me.”  
“Yes.” Hanzo gasped, “Yes.”

McCree smirked, “Well alright then.” He slowly pushed his finger and Hanzo moaned as the feeling of being stretched. McCree slowly prepped him for a few minutes working his way up to three fingers, and teasing Hanzo’s prostate all the while. 

Hanzo was a wreck bucking back against McCree’s hand begging for more in half garbled sentences that became cut off moans as McCree nudged his prostate every time he tried to speak. 

“I’m ready McCree.” Hanzo moaned out, “Please, please I’m ready please.” He trailed off bucking back against McCree’s fingers.

“If you insist.” McCree took out his fingers and Hanzo whined at the empty feeling he was left with, but that empty feeling quickly transformed into feeling full as McCree slowly slid in. McCree eventually bottomed out and Hanzo groaned at how full he felt.

“You look fucking beautiful like this darlin.” McCree said starting to move. “So full and stretched out on my dick. God I could stay her forever with you just looking so beautiful. Fuck.” McCree dissolved into ramblings as he fucked Hanzo harder and harder. Hanzo just moaned at the feeling already too far gone to even begin to form sentences.  
McCree’s thrusts soon quickened and sharpened hitting Hanzo’s prostate every time and he reached between them and started to stroke Hanzo off.  
“Come on darling I’m almost there. I want you there with me. Come on. Come for me baby.”

McCree spilled into Hanzo just as Hanzo released across both their stomachs. The two just lay there panting for a few moments, McCree on top of Hanzo, before Hanzo shoved McCree off.

“Too hot.” Hanzo mumbled into a pillow.

“We need to clean up darlin.” McCree replied settling down behind Hanzo.

“Later. Sleep now.” Hanzo slipped off into sleep as he heard McCree chuckle to himself before tugging him closer.

Hanzo woke up to McCree pulling himself off his back and groaning.   
“We gotta shower sweetheart.” McCree said as Hanzo pulled him into a kiss and nodded.  
The two hopped into the shower and didn’t really do anything as intense as they did earlier except some mild kissing. McCree still had his show tonight so they both knew they couldn’t try again till later as the time was already getting really close. McCree retrieved his clothes from Hanzo’s floor kissing Hanzo every time he tried to apologize for the mess. 

“Ya gonna come watch me tonight right baby.”

“Of course.” Hanzo had tied his hair back and put on some casual clothes. McCree placed his hat on Hanzo’s head.

“Keep that for me for good luck alright?” Hanzo just kissed McCree in reply.

McCree headed for the arena first before Hanzo since McCree had to get ready and do a lot more stuff than Hanzo, who really just needed to show up when the show started. By the time that it was almost ready for the bull riding part of the rodeo to start Hanzo was in his car and heading for the arena. Hanzo flashed his front seat ticket McCree had given him and found his seat tugging McCree’s hat down on his head as it tried to fly off. There were still about five more rider’s before McCree.  
McCree had drawn a difficult bull from tonight’s drawing, but Hanzo wasn’t worried. All the bulls, even the difficult ones had been relatively calm tonight, which if he was being honest didn’t make a good show, but helped alleviate his worries a tiny amount. McCree was up next and he could tell the exact moment McCree spotted him because he waved enthusiastically. Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle and tip McCree’s hat in a poor imitation of the man. McCree was wearing a helmet instead of his typical hat since Hanzo had it.  
The announcer did a countdown and McCree was out of the pen and into the arena. This bull wasn’t definitely difficult. McCree was in the same position he was in the last time Hanzo same him ride a bull, flesh arm around the rope and metal one in the air. The bull was all over the arena jumping and kicking and changing directions. Hanzo couldn’t breathe. Just like that, eight seconds was up.

McCree jumped off the bull and everything slowed after that. One of the bull’s back hooves had come up and smacked McCree right in his side making the man collapse to the dirt floor of the arena. As the bull ran away he ended up kicking McCree’s body once more this time in the legs. If Hanzo couldn’t breathe before he was sure he air didn’t exist now. The announcer’s voice was garbled and far away as he heard him announcing that medics were on the scene and attending. McCree still wasn’t getting up. There was an ambulance in the arena. McCree still wasn’t up. God McCree wasn’t getting up. 

Hanzo ran down the bleachers and pushed his way through security to the side of the corral. Security was trying to pull him away from the railing and he was pretty sure he was screaming, but that didn’t matter because McCree was one a stretcher and was being loaded into the back of ambulance, but he still wasn’t getting up. Hanzo was crying at this point and security had finally managed to rip him off the railing. McCree’s hat had fallen off in the process. He couldn’t see McCree anymore. Hanzo just let himself collapse. Motherfucker said he wouldn’t die.

The next thing Hanzo was able to take in was the fact he was in a small room with wood paneling and Genji was in front of him. 

“Brother.” Hanzo said quietly his voice raw from screaming.

“Good you came around. I was wondering when you would.” Genji paused, “I guess this was why you weren’t answering my texts. What being busy with a handsome cowboy and all.”

Hanzo stiffened his hands gripping the table, “What do you know about McCree!” He asked desperately.

Genji held up his hands defensively, “Nothing, nothing just that he’s in the hospital. Zenyatta and I can take you to see him later.”

Hanzo slumped back in his chair once more and Genji came around from his side of the table and put his hand on Hanzo’s back.  
“I’m sorry brother.” Hanzo said quietly, “I…I have been selfish. I did not think of what you went through only what I did and— “

Genji cut Hanzo off, “Hanzo. As I said it is in the past. You must move on. As I have.”

Hanzo nodded and placed his hand tentatively on Genji’s standing up, “Please take me to him.”

The ride to the hospital was long and silent. Genji was driving with Hanzo in the passenger seat and Zenyatta in the back behind them. As soon as they arrived Hanzo walked numbly behind Genji as they were directed to McCree’s room. The hospital was glaring white and every few feet beeping from some machine or other could be heard. Hanzo took a deep breath before entering McCree’s room. 

McCree’s room wasn’t white but rather a tan beige and the man himself was laying in the bed seemingly asleep. Genji had informed him earlier that McCree had multiple broken ribs and internal bruising, but was otherwise very lucky and would be okay. Genji had also given Hanzo McCree’s hat back and he was nervously holding it in his hands as he approached the man’s bed.

“The doctor’s said he should be alright Hanzo, just needs some rest.” Genji said standing next to Zenyatta at the end of McCree’s bed. Hanzo had taken the chair that was located near McCree’s head. 

“I know I just…” Hanzo sighed, “Thank you again Genji, you as well Zenyatta.”

Genji cracked a smile and Zenyatta replied, “It is no problem. He will be well soon. I wish you luck on your joining.”

Genji spoke up next, “You have my number text me if you need anything.” Hanzo just nodded and held McCree’s hand. Genji and Zenyatta left the room leaving him alone with McCree and the beeping of the machines.

Hanzo didn’t know how much time had passed. He just slipped in and out of paying attention only stopping his zoning out when a nurse or doctor entered a room, and he would then plague them with questions. To which the only answers he received were. He’s okay and he’ll wake up soon. Hanzo quit asking after a while.   
Eventually though McCree’s hand twitched in his, and Hanzo sat up straight studying the man’s face for signs of waking up. Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw McCree’s eyes flutter open and find his face.

“Darlin?”

“I’m here Jesse, I’m here.”

McCree smiled and winced as he tried to bring his hand up to touch Hanzo’s face, “How bad is it?”

“A couple broken ribs, internal bruising, you’re one lucky bastard but you’ll live.” Hanzo laughed sadly a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

“Oh baby no,” McCree said, “Don’t cry see you’re my lucky charm.”

“Not lucky enough.” Hanzo replied bitterly.

“No you were lucky enough I’m not dead aren’t I?”

“Yes but— “

“No butts…except if it’s your fine ass one in my bed. I’m still here and I can still annoy you. Albeit a bit carefully for a couple weeks, but I’m here.” McCree smiled, “Now come here sugar.”

Hanzo leaned down and kissed McCree laughing when he said he was too pretty to cry. They kept McCree in the hospital for the next couple days to monitor him and make sure he would remain stable. He was released however with strict instructions to not do any rigorous activity for a couple weeks, much to McCree’s displeasure. Although he did light up when Hanzo reminded him there were some things they could do that wouldn’t hurt his ribs.

McCree continued bull riding, and Hanzo went to every show wearing McCree’s hat tightly on his head. He never could stop himself from being nervous though. But McCree always returned safe or slightly battered. Hanzo hoped he wouldn’t ever have to see McCree in a hospital bed again. 

Hanzo met McCree next to the railing of the arena after he rode the first bull he could after his ribs had healed.

“How’s my lucky charm.” McCree said hoisting Hanzo up and kissing him.

“Perfect now that you’re here, darlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again please alert me to any problems with grammer or spelling! Also thank you pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com for the carnival date idea!
> 
> noroomforghostsmusic.tumblr.com


End file.
